scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Joeyaa
Hi, welcome to Scoobypedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Piandao page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Looks like a poor welcome template there, sorry about that, It's on the to dooby doo list. :I'm confused, 888's talk page for Joey? Two different people/conjoined twins/other ? :I'll relate to 888's talk as requested? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] You can talk to me, I think you know who I am. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I thought I did -It look's like you are 888 coz you want me to leave messages there. My understanding was that you are different people. :If yo know of tasks that suit bot parameters for this wiki, let me know pleas. :Task number one, find and add template stub. We also need to deal with duplications, triplications, can a bot deduce the difference between The Black Knight Ghost, and Black Knight :)) This wiki is not so huge (100pages), yet. The duplications are likely to arise again but with enough Users, the future will be fine. :Can bots find poor grammar/spelling, swearing, different page styles. I'm trying to avoid having a vast range of templates, insert one that says this page needs either, grammar, spelling, style, expansion - can the bot add the template or does it produce a list for manual adding? :I stopped counting all the red links at 400, which need new pages, but some are actually poor links. :Is there a way you can let me know what the bots have done before - I know that can detect items within basic parameters - I have no idea how far they can go without be too time consuming for the pages. :So much house keeping to do here. Perhaps the wright information on the right page (to dooby doo list), would help you flag the bot tasks for action.Does that work? :Once this wiki is tidied up, I'll feel more comfortable in raising it's profile for all and sundry - need the core Users in place first to police it. (Wish that phrase was not needed, but the catchment group is a little concerning). [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 11:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) bot work Joey, can your bot(s) find categories and add a template - I'm adding Improvement category to a lot of articles, If your bot is able, please add the template too. If the bot could do the same with stub, that would be great. Hope all is well - Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing, I'll try and look at it this week (if I forget, poke me :D) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 03:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) We are looking for templates. Hi I am know as Ginny or GS. I've been adding on informaton to Scooby Doo. and that is one template for I happen to have some of the information on DVD and VHS-VCR tapes.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 01:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #footnotes % Help with catagories too.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Replacing categories Category:The Scooby Doo Show Characters needs to be changed to The Scooby-Doo Show characters. It's been said you can do this with a bot. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC)